The Cullens In Africa
by TinySnowflake
Summary: What happens when you drop all of the Cullens in Africa for one week? Plane sex for Edward or not? And what happens when they are hunting? Read to find out. Rated M for a little swearing. No lemons. Probably a two-shot


_**The Cullens in Africa.**_

_What happens when you drop all of the Cullens__ in Africa for one week? Plane sex for Edward or not? And what happens when they are hunting? Read to find out. Rated M for a little swearing. No lemons. _

**Genre: Humor/Family**

**Characters: All the Cullens (no Jacob included)**

**Human/vampire: All vampire , and one half vampire/human(known as Renesmee)**

**Rating: M for a little swearing .**

Emmett POV

Today was the day I've been looking forward to for about one whole month. A month ago, when we were having one of those stupid family meetings, Carlisle (Excuse me, _dad_) decided we were going on a family vacation in Africa. Everyone was super excited, except for Edward, he went in full dad-mode and was worried my little niece (better know as the monster of Loch Ness) would get eaten by a lion. I thought he would've known by now that nothing could hurt his little girl. Rosalie immediately started planning hunting trips with Alice, and of course a shopping trip was also needed. Bella being Bella, well, she was worried one of us was going to get hurt. Always worried.

As for myself, I started singing Waka Waka, and danced on the table. Which broke by the way. Mom scolded me, because it was one of her 'favourite tables'. I think every table was her favourite one.

Anyways, at this moment we are sitting on the plane on our way to Tanzania. Edward had booked us first class seats, and I insisted on sitting next to Rosalie and Renesmee, though Bella was kind of worried that Renesmee would cry the whole way to Africa because she wanted her daddy. My favourite (and only) niece was a real daddy's girl. I was actually kind of glad that she was, because no one of us had ever seen Edward smile so much. At some days, he would smile so much that he looked like he was going to combust with joy any minute. Even though Rosalie was quite jealous, she hid it very well. She was the best, most loving aunt any girl could have asked for. Edward read my thoughts and flashed a smile at me. Anything about him and Renesmee made him smile.

Edward POV

_My favourite (and only) niece is a real daddy's girl. I'm actually kind of glad that she is, because no one of us has ever seen Edward smile so much. At some days, he would smile so much that he looked like he was going to combust with joy any minute. Even though Rosalie is quite jealous, she hid it very well. She was the best, most loving aunt any girl could have asked for. Anything about Edward and Renesmee made him smile. _Emmett's thoughts screamed at me. I looked at my daughter, squeezed between Rosalie and him. Her little eyes were fluttering, and I knew she was going to fall asleep any minute. That meant Edward and Bella time, even though we were on a plane. The thought of plane sex made me smirk. I knew Bella would love it. As I moved closer to her, her hand immediately stopped me.

'Edward, we're on a plane for crying out loud! I mean seriously, what would the people think? We are parents Edward, in public places we shouldn't behave like the sex addicted teenagers we actually are.' My smirk was gone in just a second. I pouted. No plane sex with Bella.

My time would come.

Soon.

Alice POV

_Oh. My. God. _I thought. We were going to Africa! I was so super excited. I really couldn't help myself when I started thinking about the hunting possibilities. I knew Jasper loved leopards, and I also knew there would be plenty of them in Tanzania. Of course , we would have to contain ourselves around humans, but in the night, when everyone was asleep and we made sure we were far enough away from those weird original people who believed that some tree was their God, we could go hunting as much as we wanted to. Africa had a lot of wild life, and it surely was something different than the deer and bears we were used to.

When we arrived in Tanzania, an immediate wave of warmth surrounded us. I saw Renesmee shielding her eyes from the sun, while my youngest sister Bella was holding her and Edward was taking a little pair of cute Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses for his daughter. I picked them out of course.

Rosalie and Emmett were already making out, it was as if those two didn't even care that they were in a public place. Carlisle coughed a bit, trying to stop them. The cough, that came out rather loud, attracted people's attention. You saw the looks on their faces, they had never seen such pale people as us. There had been a few American and European people of course, but no one had ever seen people as pale as us. Which was kind of normal, because there were only about seventy vampires in the whole wide world.

As we were walking through the airport, my eyes caught the cutest scarf ever. It was green with a complicated black patron of curls. I had to have it.

Just when I was about to take the beautiful scarf, another woman who looked about twenty years old, took it out of my hands. I took it back, I had it first. She looked at me, angrily, and started yelling at me in a foreign language, which I later learned was Dutch.

'Godverdomme, stom wijf, geef mij die sjaal! Ik had hem eerst gezien!' **(Goddamn, you stupid whore, give me that scarf! I've seen it First!)**

_Right, _I thought, _There is no way in hell I'm going to give MY scarf to some weird lady who isn't even dressed nice. She isn't worth this piece of art!_

Carlisle decided to help me , and kindly took the scarf out of the woman's hands.

"Excuse me," he said, "is it possible to give my daughter her scarf back? I will be paying you another one, but please let her have it. You see, my daughter here has some mental problems, and she gets angry very fast. We don't want to risk you or anybody else getting hurt, do we?" He said. I winked at him, knowing that his plan would work perfectly. At first the woman looked like she was hesitating, but when I let out a low growl, she quickly decided it would be the best for her –and the rest of the airport- if she would just give me the scarf. When she handed it over to me, my face broke out into a triumphant smile, and I stuck my tongue out at her. The woman let out a low gasp, muttered something and then disappeared into the crowd. I danced over to my family, only to see Emmett and Rosalie suck each others faces of and Edward and Bella playing the lovely family they were. Edward had Renesmee on his lap, making faces at her as she and her mother laughed. Even though Edward knew he wouldn't be doing this for long, he made the best of it, spending every minute with his daughter, doing things with her like every father and mother should do with their child. Such as going to Disneyland Florida, Universal Studios Hollywood (I made sure they went on clouded or rainy days, wouldn't want to risk our secret would we?) and New-York and Paris. I knew they enjoyed it.

Anyways, by the time we left the airport, Renesmee had fallen asleep and Emmett and Rosalie had stopped sucking each others faces of, to see some of the landscape. It really was beautiful, and also very hot outside. There were almost no trees, and when we were in the bus that was going to lead us to our hotel (it all were separated little houses, not far from each other), we saw what the people on the TV meant with "Poor Africa". Families as big as ours were supposed to live in little houses , not bigger than any of our bathrooms or kitchens were. It really was sad to see, and since their clothes were absolutely not fashionable (even though I knew I shouldn't have expected it) I decided to give them some of my old clothes. Well, they weren't really old, about one day or so, but to me they were. So when the bus stopped to see a house, I quickly made a backpack of clothes and gave them to the children. Yes, I had also bought new clothes. I'm such a know-it-all.


End file.
